Tadaima
by cneko2
Summary: Side story for 'Family of Demons'. Gaara travels home after a mission. WARNING: Here there be GaaNaru. Lots of it.


Ugh. I should be writing more on _Family of Demons_, but I unfortunately suffer from that which is the bane of all writers…Writer's Block. So that combined with the start of a brand new semester, an internship that I dearly love but is time consuming, and yet again presiding over the campus anime club, my favorite Harry/Draco archive finally updating…right. I think you get the point. And ignore that last one.

However, this little ficlet came to me in the middle of my History of the Scientific Revolution class, which is possibly the most boring class I've endured in my four years here at college. I blame the now much listened to Me First and the Gimme Gimmes CD that I acquired at Christmas. ^^;;;; 

Right. Like you care.

As said in the Summery, Here there be GaaNaru. Heavy GaaNaru. Lots of it. Cneko attempts lime/almost lemon. Run like hell if you know what's good for you. Quick Vocab lesson: _Tadaima_ – I'm back , _Okaeri_ – Welcome Home 

Kudos to you if you spot the Me First and the Gimme Gimmes reference and know which CD I own. 

***********

Gaara trudged the road home in a sort of weary pissy-ness. He had been called back to the Sand two weeks before by Kazekage for a mission that Temari and Kankuro could have easily taken care of themselves. 

It had been nice to see his siblings again. Temari had tutted over him in her older sister way, inquiring about Naruto and Kizuko, and handed him a set of hair bands with little plastic foxes attached  that he had strict instructions to give to Kizuko as a gift from 'Auntie Temari'. He had rolled his eyes at that point. Women. Who understood them? 

Kankuro had teased him, asking how it felt to be a mother and then quickly changed subjects as a tendril of sand created a hole the size of a golf ball half an inch to the left of his head. Yes, seeing his siblings had been nice, which was really the only thing that had kept Shukaku at bay and Kazekage alive.

Now, however…

He wanted home. He wanted the sound of the wind blowing through Konoha's trees. He wanted sight of the sun setting over the forest. Desert Sun help him, he wanted _ramen_. Which, of course, led him to the main thing he wanted.

He wanted his golden kitsunes.

Home was where they were and two weeks away from them had been enough to bring the utter loneliness he had felt most of his life back to nag at his mind. Once he walked through the door though, every thing would be okay. 

His little kitsune would race to the door before he would even be able to open it fully. She would give him a minute, as he was still rather twitchy about physical affection, and then he'd smile and find himself with arms full of bouncy blonde with her little arms and legs wrapped tightly around him in a hug. He'd return the embrace and walk into the kitchen still holding her, where his other Kitsune would more than likely be making ramen. Blue eyes would widen for a moment and then transform into a foxy welcome home grin.He'd sit down at the table, Kizuko still in his lap, and Naruto would lean down and hug him from behind and whisper "Okaeri." in his ear.

Stomachs would then loudly growl and they would eat. 

Later, he'd give Kizuko the hair bands from Auntie Temari, smile at her excitement over the present, and then they'd go through their nightly ritual. She would sit on her bed, yawning but denying being tired, and he would undo the golden pigtails and then brush her hair out. She would crawl under the covers, he would hand her Kon-Kon and Naruto would come in to finish the rest of the ritual. 

He would lean against the wall, just outside her door and listen as Naruto tucked her in and sang her to sleep with what he considered lullabies. Of course, since Naruto had never had a lullaby sung to him as a child, Gaara supposed that toned down versions of punk rock and alternative metal songs could suffice. 

Once the little kitsune was proper put to bed and safely asleep, he could properly greet his other kitsune. 

He'd go to their room, gaze out the window at the moon over Konoha until he heard the soft squeak and click of the door opening and closing. Then he would move as fast as possible and kiss the blonde before he had a chance to react. He would delve his hands into the soft blonde spikes and tug gently. That nearly always made the other man moan, and Gaara would then take the opportunity to slip his tongue in between the parted lips and finally be able to savor the taste that he had spent two weeks craving. They would cling to each other until their lungs were screaming and they were dizzy from lack of oxygen. Even then, they would only part long enough for the minimal amount of oxygen required.

Somehow, they would make it to the bed, divesting each other of their clothing in the process. Naruto's skin would gleam bronze in the moonlight while his own paler skin would probably make him look wraith-like. But it really wouldn't matter because he would brush his thumbs over the whisker marks and then lean down to bite that one particular spot on the blonde's neck that always, _always_ made those clear blue eyes glaze over in lust and the golden body arch up against him.  He would lick his way down the smooth chest until he got to the spiral seal on his lover's stomach. The area was incredibly sensitive, so he would look up into Naruto's eyes and wait for the slight nod of permission before tracing the spiral first with one long finger and then with his tongue. At that point the other man would be so close to coming that all Gaara would need to do is run a hand lightly over his erection. And then…

The call of a nearby animal jerked the redhead out of his fantasy. He scowled and sent a tendril of sand speeding out into the darkness. There was a crunch, a creak, the thud of a tree causing some property damage, and then he felt a little better. Even if the damned animal that shattered his fantasy did get away.

He must have traveled faster than he thought during his little fantasy, because the gates of Konoha loomed before him. This was very encouraging. Doubling speed, he made it to the bottom of their apartment building just after moonrise.

Traveling up the stairs, he heard the loud blasting of punk rock from their floor. Naruto had obviously been hitting up the CD store again. Gaara didn't particularly care if the blonde drove himself deaf, but taking Kizuko with him was _not_ an option. As they had discussed many times…and from the sounds of things would likely be discussing again. Ah, yes. Home at last. 

He barely had opened the door when the squeal of "GAARA!!" overcame the music and a streak of blonde, blue and orange dived towards him. He allowed a small smile as he picked up Kizuko. "Kizuko missed you! Papa too! Did you miss Kizuko and Papa? What sort of mission was it? Did you bring Kizuko a present?" He shifted the little blonde to his hip. "Of course. Easy. Maybe." One kitsune down, one to go.

The Gods awful music, which seemed to be emanating from the kitchen, suddenly changed tune and noise level as very male vocals began screaming 'My Boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble'. Lime green eyes rolled heavenward in a plea for strength, as he walked to the kitchen. Subtle his lover was not.

Naruto stood over a concoction that the Sand nin could only hope was edible, banging his head along in time with the music coming from the stereo on the counter and mouthing the words. Without a word, Gaara stalked over to the counter and viciously jabbed the power button. Ah, blessed silence.

Naruto shot a dirty look at him. Gaara ignored him. 

At his right, Kizuko giggled. He walked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down placing Kizuko on his lap. She hugged him again, and looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Presents?" she chirped. He raised one none existent eyebrow at her.

"Kitling, ramen's ready." Naruto placed a bowl on the table in front of the chair next to him. "Wai!" She slid off his lap and eagerly crawled up before the beloved food.

And then, warm arms circled around him from behind. He leaned back, closing his eyes and said "Tadaima." The arms tightened briefly and he could feel the blonde smile. 

"Okaeri."

It was good to be home.


End file.
